


Dancin in Circles

by reptilian_urges



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love, kind of :3, sort of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilian_urges/pseuds/reptilian_urges
Summary: It hurts inside, but not this timeAll the things that are on my mindFeels good to be lonely!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	Dancin in Circles

Keith sighed as he washed the remaining dishes and placed them in the Altean dishwasher, since he was on dish duty according to Lance’s chore chart he made a few weeks ago. His thoughts drew to the boy, remembering Lance saying something like,  _ “Oh, chore charts are the best! They keep track of all the tasks needed to be done in your house! My family used to use them all the time, since there were so many of us, it’ll be like we’re a little family!” _

Keith smirked at the memory, but it soon turned into a gentle smile. Lance was always doing that, always trying to bond everyone together, keep everyone happy, keep them from going insane. He was so caring to everyone on the ship; even Keith, his supposed rival. Keith had to admit he was a pretty good guy, and charming too, and handsome and-

Keith shook his head and blushed a bit as he closed the washer and stared at the key-pad, not remembering how Hunk started it. With a shrug, a few button presses, and a, hopefully, positive green light, Keith walked to the exit and took one last look before turning the lights off and heading to his room. Which meant he could finally relax, which meant his mind would plague him with thoughts of battle plans, training, and Lance. Keith blushed again, not really wanting to think about his burnette teammate. 

_ “He is charming and really handsome,”  _ a little voice in his brain supplied, with Keith giving in and smiling like a dope at a memory of Lance laughing. He was, with his soft brunette hair that smelled like some exotic fruit, stunning blue eyes that felt like they were seeing through Keith, his large but soft hands that caressed Keith’s sides as he took off the Red Paladin’s clothes’. 

Keith scoffed lightly, who knew that two supposed rivals would turn out to be lovers.

_ “A great lover at that. He really knows what buttons to press, specifically the one in your ass,”  _ Keith laughed fully at that. Lance was so good at knowing what Keith needed each time they… hung out with each other. Whether Keith wanted it to be rough, smacks on the ass, hair pulling and maybe even a slap or two to the face if Keith got way out of line, or light touches, smooth hands holding each other as Lance peppered Keith’s body with kisses and slowly pleasured him. Keith always did his best to return the favor, but he always felt like he couldn’t compare to Lance’s skills in the bedroom. He was just too inexperienced, he reckoned.

Keith sighed again, running a hand through his tangled hair as he made it to his door and opened it, but before he could enter, someone quickly enclosed on his space. 

“I knew there was the sound of a giggly kitten around here,” Lance softly spoke as he caught Keith in his door’s threshold, hands instantly falling onto Keith’s hips. Said boy blushed and hurriedly looked behind him, thanking the stars no one was there. 

“Lance,” Keith said through gritted teeth, looking at the boy who had an annoyingly smug look on his face. “You can’t just say that, what if someone heard you?” 

Lance chuckled as he fully wrapped his arms around his shorter teammate, resting a hand in his fluffy, obsidian hair and another on his waist. Keith instantly buried his face in Lance’s neck, also wrapping his arms around his teammate and inhaling his scent. “ _ Smells like Mango,”  _ the half-galra’s brain supplied lovingly. 

Lance laughed lightly as Keith sighed a little, slipping a thumb under his shirt and rubbing soothing circles on his hip bone. Keith slowly closed his eyes and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, getting lost in the movement until he forced his eyes open. Lance didn’t think about Keith like that, not in the way Keith thought about him. Lance was so great, so charming, so beautiful, so good at making people happy. Keith wanted so desperately to make him happy, to show him how much Keith wanted be he one Lance looked at with heart-eyes, the one Lance flirted with and whispered in his eye, the one who would but an arm around Keith on the team’s movie nights. However, Keith knew, that wouldn’t happen. Lance didn’t see him like that, he saw Keith as the teammate he got into fights with, or, on good days, the friend he fucked to distract them from the subconscious feelings of dread and horror that came with fighting a war. Lance didn’t want Keith that way, and Keith would deal with it. 

“You’re quiet tonight, usually I got ya moanin my name by now,” Lance quipped and Keith rolled his eyes, his sadness quickly dissipating into admiration. The Red Paladin sighed again and broke the hug to look at Lance, who’s smirk turned into slight concern at Keith’s teary expression. 

“Hey, Keith you ok man? What’s wrong?” Lance still had his hands on Keith’s waist as the latter shook his head, willing the tears away. No use in ruining Lance’s good time. 

“No nothing, Lance, just you’re an ass,” Keith smiled and laughed a little to pull all his tears away, and then laughing fully when Lance’s face turned from concerned to shocked. 

“Uh,” the brunette tsked. “Well, it seems this kitten is gettin a little too feisty,” Lance landed a smack on his ass and leaned in close to Keith’s ear as the Korean boy grunted at the surprise. “And I think Daddy’s gonna need to punish you for it.”

Keith smirked, there he is. This is the Lance he could work with, not the mushy one. If Keith had learned anything from this friends-with-benefits thing, it was that sex is always a great way to distract one from their emotions. And Keith needed a distraction. 

Keith looked up into those icy blues one last time, before stepping into his room. He made a point to sway his hips and slowly take off his jacket for Lance before standing to his bed with an expectant look. 

“Oh, do I? Then why don’t come over here and punish me?” Keith smirked again at Lance expectantly, who shut and locked the door before making his way over to his lover. Keith grinned as his partner took off his own jacket and pushed Keith onto his bed before pulling him into a bruising kiss, locking the Red Paladin’s hands into place above his head. Keith guessed it was going to be a rough night, and he was all the happier for it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021 everybody! This little ficlet was inspired by Dancin in Circles by Lady Gaga (or the whole Joanne album lol) and I've always loved the friend with benefits trope, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
